Lynn needs a sports buddy
by JforJackson
Summary: Lynn needs a sports buddy after Lincoln says that she needs someone to play sports with other then him. She ends up finding out that Lincoln best friend loves sports she beings to have feelings for his friend will this effect Lincoln and his friend relationship' will Lynn take Lincoln friend or will Lynn and Lincoln relationship be hurt?
1. chapter 1

_Hello guys this story is about Lynn trying to find a perfect person to play sports with her after she noticed_

 _That she really doesn't have anyone in the loud house to play sports with._

 _She ends up finding out that Lincoln best friend is really into sports she then eventually develop feelings for Lincoln friend._

 _Will Lynn feeling for Lincoln friend hurt Lincoln and his friends relationship or will Lynn take Lincoln best friend?_

 _Or will it hurt Lynn and Lincoln?_

 _BTW THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY OTHER STORY._

It was a normal day for the loud house loud like usual Lori texting Bobby, Leni doing fashion, Lincoln reading his comics and Lynn playing sports.

It was 1:23 in the loud house and this mean every one is doing there afternoon hoobies.

Hey Lincoln do you want to throw the football around out side? Lynn said while busting Lincoln bedroom door down.

Well you see Lynn I have plans to day to read my comics and play video games hang out with my friends.

Lame Lynn stated.

Maybe to you Lynn but I'm not like you I'm don't have a obsession over sports, Lincoln stated.

Well if you don't who will, Lynn said with bit of frustration.

Idunno get some one else or one of your sports friends to play with you, Lincoln said while reading his comic.

All my friends live a while away and Lori won't give me a ride so please please play Lincoln, Lynn said trying to get Lincoln on board.

ONLY THIS ONCE, Lincoln said with frustration.

But after this you find a friend to play with you cause I can't play with you all the time Lynn we all got a day planned, Lincoln stated.

Fine fine but you have to help me find someone, you know I'm not very good at making friends and just trying to find someone 

Who loves sports like me, Lynn said.

Ok but only if you promise to only ask me to play with you one a week instead of every day ok, Lincoln said.

Done, Lynn said with happiness in her tone.

As booth Lynn and Lincoln go outside to play throw the football Lincoln goes to get the mail

As he rembered that his mom told him to do it earlier.

Hey Lynn wait for me in the back I just have to get the mail, Lincoln said.

Ok but hurry I just get to throwing, Lynn stated.

As Lincoln went to get the mail he noticed his best friend from across the street.

Oh hey Jack, Lincoln shouted.

Oh hey Lincoln, Jack said.

So want to play video games later, Lincoln said.

Sure man I just have to got to my basketball game but I'll be back 3:30 is that good, Jack asked.

Lincoln yeah that's good, Lincoln said.

Ok then see yeah later they booth said at the same time.

Lincoln knows that his best friend Jack is Into sports but he doesn't tell Lynn cause he 

All ways forgets that he is into sports cause Jack actually like playing video game with Lincoln that he doesn't care

That he likes sports he forgets that about him.

Ok I'm back Lynn _, Lincoln said._

 _What took you so long you were gone for like year, Lynn said._

 _I was just talking to my best friend Jack, Lincoln stated._

 _Who Jack, Lynn asked._

 _He my best friend, Lincoln said._

 _Ok whatever lets play, Lynn said._

Lynn and Lincoln then Split up at booth ends of the yard and Lynn starts of with the football

Lynn throw it to Lincoln who then catches the ball and throws it back 

They continue this in till one misses the catch and with Lynn 

Each throw getting harder it's making it harder for Lincoln to catch.

They booth do this for about 1 hour 10 minutes in till Lincoln finally has it hit him in the chest and falls back

Letting out a grunt of pain.

Uhh ahh Lynn why where you throwing it harder and harder, Lincoln said in pain.

Sorry bro I just get into to much sometime.

Well it's fricking hurt Lynn, Lincoln said in a bit of frustration.

Ok well how about we go inside and I get you ice pack, Lynn said.

Thanks I've being wait for you to say that, Lincoln said with smirk on his face.

As Lynn and Lincoln go inside the house Lincoln sits down on the couch and waits for Lynn.

Lynn then comes in with an ice pack for Lincoln chest.

Lincoln ahh this feels a lot better thanks Lynn,Lincoln said still in pain.

Lynn then kicks of her shoes and sits down next to Lincoln and talks to him about sports.

About 25 minutes later they booth here a nock on the door Lynn jumps up to go and answer it.

Jack is standing and the front door and with happy expression on his face.

Oh hey I guess your Lincoln sister, Jack asked.

Yep and I quess your here to she Lincoln right, Lynn asked.

Yeah _, Jack says._

 _Come on in he on the couch, Lynn said._

 _Thanks, Jack says._

 _Lynn then walks up stairs._

 _Hey Lincoln what happened to you, Jack asked._

 _Oh Lynn threw her football at me little to hard, Lincoln said._

 _Ouch looks like it hurt, Jack said._

 _Yeah it did but I'm good so you ready to play video games, Lincoln said in a happy tone._

 _You bet, Jack says._

 _Lincoln then heads up stairs to his room as he finally got his own to in there with his games._

 _Hey I will be there in one minute I just gonna grab so water ok, Jack said,_

 _Ok I'll get the game ready, Lincoln said._

 _As Jack is coming out the kitchen he see Lynn grabbing her shoes she left on the couch._

 _Hey nice soccer cleats, Jack says._

 _Oh thanks how do you know what they are, Lynn says expecting that anyone of Lincoln friends_

 _Wouldn't know anything about sports shoes._

 _Oh I have lot and a lot of different shoes see I play football, basketball ,baseball and soccer so I just know thing_

 _Or two see I LOVE sports._

 _WAIT YOU DO YOU LOVE SPORTS, Lynn said shocked._

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 _Don't worry I still will be working on my other book I just need a slight change_

 _Tell me if you want this book to continue and make sure to give help or suggestions. I'm_


	2. Chapter two its a deal

Chapter two. Ok I understand that its been really long time sense I uploaded and im sorry and there is no real explanation but all i can say is im back and im writing again and yes please give feedback

We start of in the loud house livingroom were Jack Lincoln best friend has just told lynn he loves sports.

Wow thats really cool none Lincoln never said any of his friends liked sports. Lynn said.

Really? He never told you i like sports? Jack said.

Yeah well i just found out who you were today but he never said anything about sports to me. Lynn said.

Well by the way you acted befor i guess not a lot of Lincoln friends are into sports? Jack said.

Actually to ge be perfectly honest none of his friends like sports. Lynn said.

REALLY thats cool i guess im his first. Jack said.

Lincoln then walks into the room and noticed Lynn talking to Jack.

Hey what are you two guys talking about? Lincoln says.

Oh uh Lynn here was just saying that you never told her that i like sports and that im your only friend that likes sports. Jack says.

Yeah how could he be your only friend that like sports but you never told me. Lynn says.

Well i just forgot no offence Jack but i guess i really like you as friend because you like playing video games like me that i never really thought about the other stuff you like to do. Lincoln says.

So what your saying is you only like me as your friend cause i like video games? Jack says.

NO NO NO of course not im saying that i paid so much attention on you just liking video games i never thought about it when you told me you liked sports. Lincoln says.

You guys i got perfect idea so Lincoln we were talking today about you helping me find friend to play sports with well i think your friend Jack can play

Sports with me and he can aslo play video games with you. Lynn says.

No that can work. Lincoln says.

Why not?! Lynn and Jack say.

Well Jack would you rather spend your time with me or Lynn? Lincoln says.

Why cant i spend time with both? Jacks says confused.

Cause i soon as you and Lynn hang out i want ever hang out with you cause Lynn with have you caught with her in sports. Lincoln says.

Dont worry i want i love playing video games.

See Lincoln it will work plus remember i want bother you anymore about you playing sports with me. Lynn says.

True so fine but you have on week to prove that Jack can do both things or he just playing video games with me ok do we have a deal? Lincoln says,

DEAL! Lynn and Jack say.


End file.
